Magnifying systems such as microscopic imaging systems are commonly used for conducting research, quantitative characterization and screening in various applications, such as semiconductors fabrication, pharmaceutical research, biomedical and biotechnology laboratories, aerospace and automotive parts manufacturing.
In order to accurately and precisely compute the spatial properties of the elements being imaged, a microscopic imaging system must be calibrated beforehand. Calibration parameters are typically obtained by measuring attributes of a reference image taken of an object having known physical dimension and shape. The calibration parameters can be complex, as their purpose is to compensate for many types of deformations and in-homogeneities introduced by the imaging system. Existing calibration procedures, therefore, tend to be complex, time consuming and usually require skilled technicians to perform them.
Simpler, less time consuming yet accurate calibration tools and methods are therefore desirable.